Defeat
by VerticalYogurt
Summary: ***SPOILERS*** What goes down during and after Light (Kira)'s defeat. Rated T for... I don't know... It's sad... meh


_*****HALT! THIS FIC INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR DEATH NOTE! SO IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP IN THE SERIES THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC! MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION. #savetheturtles*****_

_Gosh dingy darn dangit I didn't realize this fic was so short... meh. Chapter two coming soon. Also, NEW PHASE: Death Note. Yeah, I won't be writing for Hetalia too often anymore. Sorry about that, Russians in Italy was going really well but I've detached a bit from the characters and won't be able to write them well. It's for the greater good, people. And oh hot diggity dayum this is really depressing. When I saw Light's death I was literally bawling for 3 hours. Usually TV and stuff doesn't make me cry. This show is that amazing to me. I found my anime cutie mark (i'm sorry MLP reference i'm a terrible person)! I tried to get into Light's head, and I think I did a pretty good job... hopefully... Ok I should go... Leave a review, and send it to a death note fan you know OR U WILL DIE IN 3 DAYS OMG_  
_See ya~!_

_~VY_

* * *

Running. Well, at least trying to. After Near and my own colleagues finally found out that I, Light Yagami, was Kira, and after Matsuda shot me, the only thing I can do is run. Run far away, so no one will find me. Or at least until after I find another Death Note. No, Light, what are you thinking? The only Notes left here belong to Near and Ryuuk. _How will I ever become the God of the new world… how will I pass judgement on all who are evil… how will I recreate this rotten world…_ it's not worth it anymore. Mikami… i should never have trusted you. I feel a lump In my throat. Ah, the pain in my shoulder, and in my back. Now that Matsuda and the others know I am Kira… I regret it all… I begin to cry. It stings. I can feel where Matsuda shot me. It hurts. _Matsuda, you never were the brightest apple in the apple tree… haah…_ it didn't have to end like this… **no**… this isn't the end… keep running… keep running… keep going, please. Please. There is a chance… what do I do now? Wait… I am getting images in my head… My past… **my past**… I was so young back then… so **smart**… I could have grown up to become extremely successful… I could have been happy… all** ruined**… I suddenly see my teenage self walk past me. So young… So naïve… the Death Note… L, meeting you for the first time… _you were clever… but not clever enough…_ and Near… why… keep running… keep running… don't stop… don't stop running… where else are you supposed to go… no, no, NO,** NO**! Keep running… focus on your legs, Light. Don't focus on the pain, or your thoughts… I'm losing blood… _I'm losing blood_… my thoughts are a jumble… More images… Graduation… College… Misa… Takada… Sayu… Mom…  
**…Dad…**  
_No, there was no room for people like him in this world. He defied me, he deserved to die…_ Ryuuk… and Rem… my entire life is flickering before me… my vision is blurring… **no, no, no, no, no!** It can't end like this… keep going, Light… keep running… Wait… no… **no**… … What have I done… **I stop**. I lie down on some stairs. The deal… Ryuuk… could it be… I was wrong… I'm ruined… **ruined**… **destroyed**… I can neither go to heaven nor hell… where do you go? I'm scared. I'm terrified… scared… so… _scared_… any way I go, I receive pain. Nothingness.** Mu**. I either get caught by Near and the Task Force, or die here and go to… nothing. There is no way out. It hurts. Inside and outside. Just nonstop pain. I feel so tired… I'm going to die here… But still… I'm scared… scared… scared… **so scared**… my thoughts are a mess… _how will Kira succeed_… Kira… _Death Note_… whose fault was it? _This is all** YOU**, Light. Your fault. Your fault…_  
**My fault…**  
I set this upon myself… _rid the world of evil_… …I feel myself slipping away… …_I am justice_… justice… **justice**… sudden pain in my chest. I regret everything. I'm sorry. I feel so terrible. L… it's all over… Ryuuk… everyone… I'm **so sorry**. Then…

It all slipped away.

* * *

**Thank you!**


End file.
